Conquest of the Outer Rim: Episode 1
by Wardogs66
Summary: Remember this is just a Draft, if most people actually happen to like it so far, I will begin working on the second episode itself. If the second gets good reviews and results, I will turn it into a 12 episode series, and possibly another season. Take care guys, and thank you for reading.
p class="MsoNormal"em"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 107%;"Rhukal, are you positive, that this idea of your's will work? The Death Watch are at large, and the Duchess doesn't even realize it, how pathetic." Said Met, he was walking aboard his flagship, "The Retaliation" a Mandator-I Battle-cruiser. "Well, Mand'alor, I am not sure. The Death Watch haven't really done much at all, and our main focus should be the Republic, in my fair opinion." The current skirmish going on with the Republic had been minor, though the threat back home grew greater. Met Dol, referred to as "The True Mand'alor", had only one goal to achieve before his death, the Outer Rim. "I believe, Rhukal, everything will be fine. The Republic is leaving Mandalore alone, as long as that idiotic Duchess doesn't go to the Senate and whine for help." Rhukal laughed, along with Met. The two stood reached the bridge, three clones awaiting them. The clone wore standard Phase I armor, with a pauldren, a kama, with the clan's sigil painted on the front of his helmet, the others wore standard armor with clan colors painted on them. "Sir! Welcome aboard, sir. We're awaiting orders, we're prepared to assault the Death Watch on your order." Bluejay exclaimed, Lucky and Phalanx stayed quiet, "Bluejay, I want the 109supth/sup prepared for a head-on ground assault, have Boomstick ready his men and armor for the assault as well, I want to rid them from this galaxy, forever." Met spoke with plain anger, and rage. The Death Watch weakened and crippled Bourolorok, by assassinating their former Mand'alor, Met's father, Thrirrerk Dol. Rhukal stood in fear, and respect, being a long time friend of Met, he was prepared to go to Hell and back for him. "Are you sure, you actually want to do this, Met? We could be walking straight into an ambush, I'm pretty sure they're expecting us by now, just look in the shift of their security." He pointed to the holo-table, showing Death Watch soldiers moving West and East of the moon, and defenses being deployed and built. "He's right, sir. The ARF squadrons have reported a few seppies and their droids there too. Are there any ways to even break through, I have faith in our AT-TE's, I'm highly certain they have something up their sleeves, sir." Bluejay sounded confident, resting his palms upon the holo-tables' edge. "And if your right Bluejay? What then, we fight through it. Just as we always do, we're Bourolorok. We fight with power and strength of our ancestors." Met stood at the windows, over-looking Mandalore and it's moon. "All in due process Bluejay, prep the men to move. And tell them to be ready and waiting for further orders to move on to that moon." CT-8728-178, otherwise known as Lucky, spoke out, "With all due respect sir, we're ready. Just send us into the fray, and point us to the direction to the enemy. We'll take care of them for ya'!" Lucky spoke with pride in his voice, although it sounded a bit scratch each time he spoke. "Mmm, I have faith you will. Alright, Bluejay, Lucky, Phalanx, dismissed." They nodded, and exited the bridge, as the Bourolorok Honor Guards arrived, holding their saber-pikes close to them, dressed in black robes, and Senate Guardsman helmets, their armor matched their robes, to help strike fear. "Met, how long do you think the war between the Republic and the Separatists, will last? The droids seem to be…. Growing larger and larger." Rhukal was a little confused, as little information was released to Bourolorok between the war with the Republic and the Separatists. "I am un-aware Rhukal, maybe the war will end rather quickly, maybe it won't. Either way, every war has a victor, and my money's on the Republic, heh." With that said, the room fell silent, nothing but the Admiral of the Fleet speaking with the crewmen./span/strong/em/p


End file.
